Operation: MOON
by LG65
Summary: First fic! The KND walk into a moonbase, and discovers an plot by the DCFDTL and a hidden operative. 2&5 & 3&4, very brief though. R&R please. PG for some crude humor.


Disclaimer: The following fanfic has some elements of Street Fighter 3 & Austin Powers: The Spy Who Shagged Me. I don't own KND or any of these things.  
  
AP: © New Line Cinema SF3: © Capcom Co. Ltd. KND: © Cartoon Network/Curious Pictures  
  
Operation: M.O.O.N.  
(Moonbase Occupied by Obedient Nuisances)  
  
Writing Operative: Numbuh 65 (a.k.a. Luis Ernesto Fisher Gonzalez)  
  
Time: 7:00 PM ET  
Place: Earth's Moon  
  
One night, a KND rocket launched right to the moon. Its passengers were the 5 Kids Next Door. Once the rocket landed, the young operatives began bouncing on the moon. "That's one small step for kid," Numbuh 2 said, "One giant leap for kid kind!" "One small step for the." Numbuh 5 exclaimed, "Come on!" "We have tracked down an enemy moonbase." Numbuh 1 said, "It appears that there is someone there that is controlling a giant laser. It is targeting and destroying kids' play areas, so that there are no play zones of their own!" "We need to infiltrate the base, but we need to." Before he could finish, he found the other operatives playing around on the moon. Numbuh 2 & 5 were tossing moon "cheese" at each other. Numbuh 3 & 4 was plopping on the moon. At the same time, they were stuck, but they managed to get themselves out. Numbuh 1 was shaking his hands, and he said, "Hey, guys. Wait for me!"  
  
Once they were inside the moon base, the KND were split up. Numbuh 1 moved silently through the Southeast side of the base. Numbuhs 2 & 5 advanced calmly through the Northeast side of the base. Numbuhs 3 & 4 crawled gently through the air vents. Numbuh 4 muttered quietly because he hated dirty places. Just then, something crawled up to the air vents. Like a group of mice, it began to scare Numbuh 3. "Something's in here, Numbuh 4." She alarmed, "I'm scared!" "Nothing's in here, Numbuh 3." Numbuh 4 replied, but what he didn't see is as a size of a fly. It was a robotic bug! It had green eyes, and some silver armour. It began to tickle Numbuh 3 & 4! Numbuh 2 & 5 looked up as 3 & 4 screamed. Then, they were surprised by a Mini-Me! It was only 2 feet tall, but it attacked 2 & 5! The bald-ish Mini- Me bonked their heads, and did a hard elbow on 2 & 5. He then swiped off Numbuh 2's air goggles, and Numbuh 5's hat, and poked their eyes very hard. He then kneed Numbuhs 2 & 5 right on the stomach, and in their private areas! Then, Mini-Me picked up Numbuhs 2 & 5, twirled them over his head, and threw them near a wall. "Stop! Stop!" Numbuh 2 yelled "Numbuh 5 had enough!" Numbuh 5 bellowed Mini-Me brought over their operatives' respective items. "Thank you, little one." Numbuh 5 replied Then, Mini-Me made a peace sign with his fingers. "Peace?" Then, he did the middle finger! "Ugh!" Numbuh 5 responded, "That ain't right." He punched 2 & 5. Numbuh 2 picked up Mini-Me. Mini-Me spat in 2's face. He tossed him to a pole. Mini-Me fainted. "Uhh. Numbuh 5," Numbuh 2 began, "Do you believe that this little baby can be peaceful?" "I don't know, Numbuh 2." Numbuh 5 answered, "Numbuh 5 thinks that he can be psycho on the outside, but on the inside there's good in him." Mini-Me recovered, yelled, and ate Numbuh 2's private area! Numbuh 2 screamed. He ran around, and hit many poles. "Numbuh 2," Numbuh 5 clamoured, "Let me get him!" Numbuh 5 lifted Mini-Me. Like paper, Numbuh 2's spacesuit is torn! Mini-Me crawled inside. Numbuh 2 and Mini-Me struggled, especially when Mini-Me kicked Numbuh 2's head! Then, Numbuh 5 noticed something. "Numbuh 2!" Numbuh 5 called out, "I have an idea!" Numbuh 2 followed Numbuh 5 inside a washroom-like chamber. Numbuh 2 went inside, and acted like he is going to "Number 2". He flushed the "toilet", and Mini-Me flew out in space. "See you soon, little guy!" Numbuh 2 cried "Enough, Numbuh 2!" Numbuh 5 said, "You're making Numbuh 5 feel sorry for the little bugger!" They both took off their spacesuits, and rushed to the "giant laser" room.  
  
Numbuhs 1, 2 & 5 were already there. Numbuh 1 bellowed out, "Who here is behind the destruction of the play areas?!" "We are." A group said, "The Delightful Children From Down The Lane!" "You chumps know better than to blow up kids' playgrounds!" Numbuh 5 shouted "Really?" the DCFDTL said, "Well, you have two choices. Save the playgrounds, or save your friends?" Numbuhs 3 & 4 were in a pod, yelling out loud. They were screaming out for help! "In case you haven't noticed," the DCFDTL said, "We were just about to blow up your headquarters. Our laser is targeted to it." and they laughed evilly. Before Numbuh 1 called an action, something happened unexpectedly. An electric fireball shattered the pod's glass! "I knew what you were up to, Delightful Children From Down The Lane!" a young boy said. The young boy under blue pants, yellow sweater, brown boots, and wearing a red hat appeared from a corner of the room. "Get them!" the DCFDTL yelled The soldiers went after the KND, but they knocked out the enemy with their weaponry. Numbuh 1 went over to save Numbuhs 3 & 4. "Fire the laser!" the DCFDTL yelled The young kid rushed over to a soldier controlling the laser. He performed a Joudan Sokutou Geri. Like a ball, the soldier was bounced to the wall. The laser fired, but missed the target. "OK, Delightful Children, surrender or taste the power of my fist!" the young kid yelled "Oh, I forgot!" the DCFDTL said, "This place is self-destructible." Then, they rushed over to a button that says "self-destruct", and pressed it. The KND had 1 minute to escape! "Goodbye, Kids Next Door!" and the DCFDTL ran away to their rocket. "Now what?!" Numbuh 5 asked "We run to my rocket!" the young kid suggested, "I know it's exact co- ordinates!" "All right, team!" Numbuh 1 said, "We'll get to his rocket!" He turned to the young kid. "You lead the way." "Yes, Numbuh 1!" he accepted, and he led the team over. After 30 seconds, they made it to the rocket. The rocket was shaped like a missile, with a touch of Angel wings on the sides. The young kid opened the latch of the left side. "Everybody, get on!" he yelled, "We don't have much time!" Everyone boarded. The rocket took off with only 5 seconds left to spare! The moonbase was destroyed!  
  
Meanwhile, at the KND headquarters, Numbuh 1 was talking to the young kid. "Whatever you did back there, that was brilliant of you." He began, "What is your codename?" "Numbuh 65." The young kid answered "THE Numbuh 65?!" Numbuh 4 exclaimed, "THE Numbuh 65 that beat PTAOEY (Parent Teacher Association Of Eradicating Youngsters) with his two fists?!" "Yes, that's me." Numbuh 65 responded "Did you save the Rainbow Monkeys from a fire on their island?!" Numbuh 3 asked "Yes, I have." Numbuh 65 answered "How did you come up with that rocket of yours?" Numbuh 2 asked "I had a little inspiration of my own, thanks to you, Numbuh 2." Numbuh 65 replied "Numbuh 5 wants to know if you were a solo operative before joining us." Numbuh 5 said "Yes. I was a solo operative before I found you guys." Numbuh 65 confirmed "Welcome to the Kids Next Door." Numbuh 1 said, "I knew you had the right skills to fight with us!" "Thanks, Numbuh 1!" Numbuh 65 replied, then asked, "Who's up for training with ME?!" Everyone cheered, and ran off with Numbuh 65 to the training room.  
  
End Transmission 


End file.
